As the Cherry Blossoms Fall
by BrokenAngel363
Summary: Sakura Haruno never expected to run into him after all these years, with her birthday less than a week away can she deal with the fact that her long lost love has returned? SasuSaku WARNING:If you were looking for a LEMON well... you wont find one here!
1. Chapter 1: Return of A Lost Love

Chapter One: Return of a Lost Love!!

Sakura awoke one calm peaceful Monday morning, took out a pink journal and started to write...

**Pieces!**

From the moment that we met

My world was turned around,

Upside down

To some degree I still

My memory

For keeping you around

Boy, I thought that you were mine

But my broken hearts been

Shattered

One too many times

And I don't wanna see you anymore

I'm just not that strong

I love it when your here

But I'm better when your gone

I'm certain that I've given

And oh how you can take

There's no use in you lookin'

There's nothin' left to break

Baby, please release me

Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces

Someone let you down again

So you turn to me,

Your convenient friend

Oh, but I know what your doin'

And what you hope to find

I've seen it a thousand times

All the fire we had before

Are now just bitter ashes

Left scattered on the floor

And I don't wanna see you anymore

I'm just not that strong

I love it when your here

But I'm better when your gone

I'm certain that I've given

And oh how you can take

There's no use in you lookin'

There's nothin' left to break

Baby, please release me

Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces

And I don't wanna see you anymore

I'm just not that strong

I love it when your here

But I'm better when your gone

I'm certain that I've given

And oh how you can take

There's no use in you lookin'

There's nothin' left to break

Baby, please release me

We both know that you don't need me

Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces

Let it rest

After she finished writing she closed the journal and put it away then looked out her apartment window at Konohagakure the town she had called home her entire life.

'This Saturday will be my sixteenth birthday and everyone insisted that I let them plan my party and that I should just relaxed the entire time. I wonder how many people they invited. Knowing Naruto he probable invited the entire village.'

Coming off that train of thought Sakura looked over at the clock. "Crap I'm going to be late."

Jumping out of her bed Sakura ran to the closet and started to throw things out onto the floor," I so don't have time for this...I promised Naruto and Kakashi-sensi that I'd train with them today!!"

She had long since out grown her cloths from when she was twelve, she know wears a tight dark blue tank top, Grey sweats and regular shoe when training. She had grown four inches taller and had finally developed, filling out and becoming very curvaceous.

Her new cloths show off her new figure. Her shirts all showed off her lean waist and her pants showed off her perfect ass and luscious legs. All in all she was one of the most beautiful young women in Konohagakure along with Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten of course.

Finally dressed Sakura took another look at the clock." I'm gonna be so late!! Naruto's gonna have a cow." She exclaimed as she gathered her things and ran for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder where Sakura is." said Naruto with that oh so Naruto look on his face.

"I don't know" said Kakashi "I'm not her babysitter..." Just as he said that Sakura burst onto the training grounds.

"Sorry I'm late I..UH...zoned out on the fact that we were training today." apologized Sakura.

"That's alright Sakura..." "Yeah Sakura, Kakashi-sensi does it all the time, so don't worry!" said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Sakura laughed at this because absolutely true. Naruto had matured quite a bit (other than becoming a jonin like Sakura, he had also shot up several inches, he was finally taller than her) but he was still the same moron that he was back when they were kids.

Just for the heck of it Sakura balled up her fist and brought it down hard on Naruto's head.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Sakura "Yeah Kakashi-sensi what are we doing today?" asked Naruto rubbing the top of his head and sending Sakura a couple dirty looks.

Kakashi smiled at this _'Just like old times except... we're missing one._' "Today I thought that we'd run the obstacle course, then work on some three way sparing and finish it off will some target practice."

"Alright!!" yelled Naruto jumping up and down in anticipation.

Sakura had come very far as a ninja since she was twelve, she was now a medical Nin and had also become a very strong and confident fighter. She was still the smartest but far from the weakest member of any team she was on a mission with.

After they finished their training they went out for... you guessed it RAMEN!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they had finished and Naruto had his twelfth bowl of ramen, they talked for a while and then said their good-byes. Each going off in their own direction.

Sakura headed home to take a shower and change since Tsunade-sama had given her the week off for her birthday.

After her shower she changed into a pink and black diagonally stripped halter top that stopped just after her rips letting her show off her new belly button ring, a pair of dark blue hip huggers, and a pair of black 3 inch strapy heels.

Sakura checked herself over in the mirror, loving the way she looked in this outfit with her hair grown down to her lower back.

'Damn I look good!!' thought Sakura

_No!...We look freakin' Sexi._ Exclaimed inner Sakura.

"Yeah I do... don't I??" said Sakura winking at herself in the mirror

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaving her apartment building Sakura headed into town to get some groceries (unlike Naruto she can't live on ramen alone.)

After a few minutes of walking Sakura ended up watching her feet lost deep in thought.

A few minutes later she ran into someone, let out a "Gasp" of surprise and started to fall backwards. Luckily the guy she ran into caught her before she landed on her ass.

"I'm... s-sorry that I ran into you." said Sakura without looking up. "That's alright Miss." said a voice that was oddly familiar, looking up sparkling emerald met deep onyx pools.

Sakura was at a loss for words when the young man spoke again. "Miss...I have the strangest feeling that I know you... have we met before??"

"I-Its p-possible I-I'm Sakura Haruno..." said Sakura in a voice just a little over a whisper.

"S-Sakura!?...WOW!! Is it really you? It's me... Sasuke."

Sakura had a look of disbelief on her face. "S-Sasuke...B-But how??"

Sakura's eyes started tearing up and anyone could see why. Sasuke just dropped back into her life after nearly four years.

Four years of trying to forget him and all of the feelings that she had for him, four years of fallen tears drops and love letters never sent, four years of hoping to see him and always being let down.

But there he was as though he had never truly left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had returned to Konohagakure after four years, he had killed Orochimaru and his older brother Itachi and had come back to the one place he could truly call home.

He had just left Tsunade's office and was heading off to his old house when he ran into Sakura.

At first he didn't recognize her but when he got a good look at her face, after breaking her fall he recognized that there was something familiar about her.

After he found out who she was he was extremely surprised.

Last time he had seen her she was still just a child, had short hair and was just kinda cute but now... she was beautiful with her long hair, her short shirt and tight pants that shows off her figure in all the right ways.

_'Damn she looks fine... no pull yourself together man this is not the time to be drooling over her new body. Even if she does look like a total babe!!'_ thought Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow Sasuke had really changed since he left. He still was taller than her and wore shirts that were just tight enough to show off his physique and those muscular arms that were... STILL HOLDING HER!? Realizing this Sakura pushed herself away blushing.

'Dammit even after all these years he still made her blush. Damn him!! What the hell is he doing here anyways??'

_Who cares at least he's still alive that's all that really matters_. Said inner Sakura checking Sasuke over with an appreciative eye.

'No that isn't what matters what really matters is why the hell he's here!!' yelled Sakura at her inner self.

_Whatever you and I both know you're happy to see that he's still alive and that he's here._ Pointed out inner Sakura.

"What are you doing in Konohagakure Sasuke??" She asked quietly completely ignoring her inner self but still blushing from earlier (but less deeply than before her argument with inner Sakura.)

"I'm here to move back home and hope that things can go back to the way they were." replied Sasuke.

"Really!?" said Sakura her temper getting the better of her." Well I don't think that things can go back to the way they were not now... not after what you did!!"

Sasuke unable to look away quietly said "I understand why your upset but I only did those things because... because I had to..."

"Oh really you had to try to kill Naruto and me, you had to join Orochimaru, you had to go mad with power. No Sasuke you didn't have to do any of those things, you chose to do those things because you wanted power and would do anything to get it."

Sasuke only slightly shocked by what she said was looking down at his feet trying to keep control of his temper, he didn't want to start yelling in public, people were already starring enough. "Sakura can we discuss this somewhere else, your causing a scene."

Looking around Sakura noticed that quite a few people had stopped what they were doing and were now watching the two with great curiosity.

"What!?" exclaimed Sakura very loudly at the people watching. "Do you think that this is for your entertainment, go back to whatever the hell it is that you were doing...NOW!!"

Most of the people shocked back to their senses went on doing whatever it is that they were doing before.

Sakura turned around but before she could say anything else a messenger ninja showed up and said that they were both wanted in the Hokages office immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come in" The door opened and in walked in Sakura and Sasuke." I'm glad that you two got here so fast. Sakura, Sasuke please...sit down."

"What did you call us here for Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura.

"I called you here because I need the two of you to go on a mission to stop some rouge ninjas that have been terrorizing the people coming to and leaving the village. They've already killed two Chunin. I expect this will be a three day mission at the most, the two of you should rest up tonight because your leaving first thing in the morning."

Looking down at both of them "I expect that the two of you will get along on this mission?" she asked looking from one to the other with her eyebrow raised.

"Hai Tsunade-sama, of course." said Sakura. 'Unless I keep my temper under control this mission could be a failure.'

_Ooh alone in the dark woods with one very sexi Sasuke Uchiha._ Said inner Sakura. _This could get very interesting._

'No it wont.' argued Sakura. 'I am not about to fall into his arms just because he's back.'

_You know you want to._ Teased inner Sakura.

'NO I DON'T DAMMIT!!' complained Sakura

"So are there any questions?" asked Tsunade. Both shook their heads no. "Good, then you are excused, Sakura can you stay behind for a minute?"

"Of course Tsunade-sama... what is it?" Tsunade waited for the door to close behind Sasuke before she spoke.

"Sakura I'm sorry to give you a mission on your week off but this is very important. We need the rouge ninjas stopped, also this mission is a chance for Sasuke to redeem himself and your the only person I trust enough to send with him. Since Kakashi is going on another mission tomorrow with Naruto, Neji, Lee, and Tenten and that Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Hinata, and Shino are also out on missions. Your the only one I can turn to for this mission. Besides you are strong enough to handle yourself around Sasuke Uchiha. Now go home and rest up... you leave first thing in morning."

With that said Sakura opened the door and left without another word.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2: Forest of Regrets

**Chapter Two: The Forest of Regrets!!**

After leaving Lady Tsunades office Sakura went to the store then headed home, the entire time making sure she didn't run into Sasuke.

Once home she made dinner then went out for a quick after dinner work out.

Sakura headed off on her usual running route sinking into her usual groove.

After about half an hour she took a small break in the local park.

"That was a good work out... I guess I should be heading home, its getting late!" She decided that she would jog home so she set off, but on her way there she ran into...

"Kakashi-sensei!? Shouldn't you be home getting ready for your mission tomorrow??" asked Sakura a look of surprise on her face.

"I should say the same thing to you Sakura. Why are you out this late??" asked Kakashi.

"Just out for an after dinner jog, you?"

"Just a walk to clear my mind" replied Kakashi.

_That wont take long._ Laughed inner Sakura

'Hey don't be mean.' scolded Sakura but she couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"I'd better get going I need to start packing or I'll never get it done. See ya later Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah... see ya Sakura" _'Somethings bothering her she looks so tense, I wonder what it could be...Oh well...Oh! Look at the time I'd better get going.'_ And with that Kakashi poofed out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura awoke the next morning took out her pink journal and started to write.

**Seeing You!**

Seeing you again brought back so much pain.

But my love for you could never be the same.

Those words I wanted to say just wouldn't pass my lips.

But when you stand this close to me my heart beat seems to skip.

Boy you know what I thought that you were mine.

But my broken hearts been shattered one to many times.

I spent so many hours just crying over you.

But to mend my broken heart there's nothing you can do.

There's one thing you should know that's absolutely true.

I really truly thought that I was in love with you!

After she finished she took the journal and tucked it away in her backpack then went and took a nice hot shower since it was the last one she would get to take for the next couple days.

After her shower she changed into her mission cloths which was a skin tight black long sleeve shoulder less shirt that (like the rest of her shirts) stop after her ribs, black spandex short shorts with a shuriken chain belt and her black ninja shoes and then she tied on her head band.

She grabbed everything she was taking with her and headed for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was walking slowly through town towards the main entrance into the Leaf village and saw Sasuke waiting there for her.

'Great of all the people in the world to be paired up with why in the hell did it have to be him??' wondered Sakura.

_Oh get over it, you and I both know you always wanted to go on a mission alone with Sasuke, and now its happening._ Said inner Sakura.

'No.. that's what I wanted back then but not now, not after everything I've been through, and definitely not after everything he did!!' argued Sakura.

_Whatever you and I both know that's not true._ Commented inner Sakura

'OOOHHH JUST DROP IT!! OKAY??' yelled Sakura at her inner self.' You always know just what to say to piss me off!'

_Its what I do!_ Said inner Sakura smiling. _By the way, Sasuke is looking at us._

'What!?' _Yeah look for your self._ Said inner Sakura pointing in his direction

And sure enough Sasuke was looking directly at her with those onyx eyes she had always loved.

"What are you looking at?" barked Sakura.

"N-Nothing." replied Sasuke pulling himself back together. _'Wow she looks fantastic. Damn!!' _thought Sasuke turning a very faint, barely visible shade of pink at his own thoughts.

'What the hell is up with him?? He never use to act like this. Oh well..' "So are we going or what?" asked Sakura.

"Yes... of course." replied Sasuke slightly flustered.

The gates opened and they leapt into the forest surrounding Konohagakure.

"Lady Tsunades assistant said that the rouge ninjas are somewhere to the south of the village." said Sasuke as they were jumping through the trees, every once in a while sneaking a glance at Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lets stop here for the night." suggested Sakura. They had been jumping through the forest all day and had skipped eating breakfast and lunch, so they were tired and extremely hungry.

Sakura started up the fire and set to work making their dinner, which in the end came out tasting great.

Since Sasuke left Sakura had also become a great cook, which was a blessing on a long journey.

So instead of eating fish-on-a-stick like they did way back when, they could eat something different each night if they wanted to.

"This is great... When did you become such a wonderful cook Sakura??" asked Sasuke finishing his second helping and going back for a third."

"Just one of the many talents I've gained in the time you were gone." Replied Sakura coldly. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

"Good night Sakura." _'Wow a lot has changed since I left...and Sakura has changed the most.'_

Sasuke looked over at Sakura who had already fallen asleep and sighed. _'She's definitely not the Sakura I left behind in Konohagakure four years ago, she's changed so much...'_

Sasuke disided to sleep up against a tree about five feet from Sakura with a blanket draped over his shoulders and as he started to doze off he felt something move next to him.

He opened his eyes and saw that Sakura had moved from her spot five feet away to right next to him. He realized that she's asleep and that she's shivering.

In her sleep she seemed to be looking for someplace warmer to sleep and had even brought her blanket with her.

Sakura moved a little closer and Sasuke instinctively put his arm around her and pulled her closer to stop her from shivering.

"Sasuke... don't leave..." she mumble in her sleep.

"Don't worry Sakura... I'll never leave you again... I promise." he whispered in reply, as Sakura snuggled closer to him, Sasuke's heart rate sped up a little. Holding her close he grabbed her blanket and draped it over their legs.

Sasuke looked down at the cherry haired kunochi, a smile crept across his face and he fell asleep with Sakura cuddled next to him and the smell of cherries in the air.

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3: Leading Her On

Chapter Three: Leading Her On!!

Sakura awoke the next morning in a daze. She was warm, happy and safe but something was different than when she fell asleep, but what? She just couldn't put her finger on it. She lifted head her to look around but as soon as she did she saw Sasuke looking down at her.

"Morning sleepy head." He said with a smile._ 'She's gonna kill me, but I might as well lead her on.' _

"Did you sleep well? "He asked still smiling.

"What the... Why am I... What's going on??" She yelled extremely confused pushing herself away from him trying to figure out why the hell she was all the way over here.

"What... you don't remember?" He said with a mischievous smile on his face.

'Oh my...We didn't...Did we??' thought Sakura.

_If we did I wish I could remember._ Said inner Sakura smiling at the possibilities.

'Oh shut the hell up... this wasn't supposed to happen...' thought Sakura.

"W-What happened last n-night...e-exactly??" asked Sakura trying not to scream.

"Oh nothing..." said Sasuke in a playful tone._'Oh yeah, she's definitely gonna kill me.'_

"Dammit tell me we didn't..." she said turning bright red, a look of utter hatred on her face.

'Didn't what... exactly?" He asked, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know..." She said blushing.

"No I don't.. Didn't what..." he said still playing innocent.

"We didn't have... we didn't have s-sex did we??" She asked turning scarlet as soon as she said it.

"What!? I can believe that you...that you think I would take advantage of a sleeping woman...let alone one that I'm on a mission with!" He said trying to sound as though the fact that she thought that happened surprised him.

'Well that takes a load off my mind' thought Sakura.' but that still doesn't explain why I woke up in his arms.'

_Who cares I would personally like to wake up like that every day for the rest of my life._ said inner Sakura dreamily.

'Oh get over it.' yelled Sakura at her inner self.

"But why did I...um... wake up in your arms Sasuke." she asked blushing deep crimson.

"Its simple you were cold so I let you sleep next to me to keep you warm." he admitted _'And it was the best nights sleep I've gotten in a long time' _he thought.

"Oh... well... I didn't ask you to keep me warm. I would have been just fine by myself." She complained.

"Actually in a way you did ask me to keep you warm. You came all the way over here and cuddled up next to me, and I was just to tired to argue so I just pulled you closer and put your blanket over our legs and fell asleep that way." he said with a shrug.

"Oh... well don't ever do that again, dammit!" She yelled and with that she walked off to write in her journal.

After she finished she put it back in her bag and then went off to fill their canteens in a creek a little ways back.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to make breakfast and then we'll leave." and with that said she jumped up into the trees and disappeared from view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke who had seen her writing in the journal before was curious about it so he went over to her bag, rummaged through it and found the journal, he opened it and started to read...

**My Wish!**

_I hope the days come easy_

_And the moments come slow_

_And each road leads you_

_Where you want to go_

_And if your faced with the choice _

_And you have to choose_

_I hope you choose the one _

_That means the most to you_

_And if one door opens to another _

_Door closed_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you_

_Find the window_

_If its cold outside, show the _

_World the warmth of your smile_

_But more than anything,_

_More than anything_

_My wish for you_

_Is that this life becomes all that_

_You want it to_

_Your dreams stay big, your_

_Worries stay small_

_You never need to carry more_

_Than you can hold_

_And while you're gettin'_

_Where your gettin' to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_And wants the same things too_

_Yeah, this is my wish_

_I hope you never look back but_

_You never forget_

_All the ones love you_

_And the place you left_

_I hope you always forgive _

_And you never regret_

_And you help somebody every _

_Chance you get _

_Oh, you find gods grace in _

_Every mistake_

_And always give more than you take_

_But more than anything_

_Yeah more than anything_

_My wish for you_

_Is that this life becomes all that_

_You want it to_

_Your dreams stay big, your_

_Worries stay small_

_You never need to carry more_

_Than you can hold_

_And while you're gettin'_

_Where your gettin' to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_And wants the same things too_

_Yeah, this is my wish_

_This is my wish _

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_May all your dreams stay big_

_'Wow that was good lets see... what the next one is.'_

**What hurts the most!**__

_I can take the rain_

_On the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then _

_And just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once_

_In a while_

_Even though goin' on with you_

_Gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again_

_I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain_

_Of losin' you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile_

_When I see our old friends and_

_I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' _

_Dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away _

_All the words that I saved in my heart _

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you _

_That's what I was tryin' to do_

_'These are all love poems that have pain and lose behind them.'_ thought Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??" yelled Sakura whom had just returned to find Sasuke reading her journal full of poems and songs that she started writing after he left.

"I was only curious... sorry if I made you mad." he said apologetically.

"Give me that, you have no right to look through my things!" complained Sakura.

'He was looking in my journal at the things I wrote that were about him after he left, damn him." She thought.

_So what... now in a way he knows how you truly feel, so just give up the __**"I hate you so much"**__ act._ said inner Sakura.

"So what was the inspiration for those?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"None of your business, just stay out of my stuff, and drop the damn subject." yelled Sakura nearly reaching the end of her temper.

"S-Sorry I was just...I-I had no right and I'm sorry." apologized Sasuke."F-Forgive me??"

"...I... I'll think about it, just promise to stay out of my things... alright??" said Sakura finally starting calming down.

After Sakura had completely calmed down, she made their breakfast. After they had finished eating they packed up their things and jumped up into the trees to go find the rouge ninja and stop them for hurting anyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about three hours of searching through the forest they had found the rouge ninja's hide-out and were planning their ambush.

"We'll transform and pretend to be lost travelers who accidentally walk past their hide-out just out of range but close enough for them to see us and also to leave us enough time to draw our weapons." said Sakura who had already planned this a day earlier.

"So what kind of travelers are we going to pretend to be??" asked Sasuke curiously.

"Well... we'll pretend ('unfortunately') to be a young married couple who got lost on their way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. We'll need to be very convincing so don't blow our cover okay??" said Sakura in a very bossy tone.

_What will you do if he ends up having to kiss you to be convincing enough for the rouge ninjas??_ asked inner Sakura smiling.

'Oh... he's not going to kiss me and I'll make sure of that.' thought Sakura blushing very faintly.

"Okay, don't worry I'll be extremely convincing." said Sasuke smiling. _'I wonder what she would do if we had to kiss.' _he thought viciously smiling a even bigger smile.

With their plan decided they transformed into their disguises and moved a ways off so that they could walk past the ninjas hide-out and it would look like they were heading towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Walking towards the ninjas hide-out. "Dear are you sure we're going the right way??" asked Sakura in a nervous tone.

"Yes I'm sure darling... at least this is the way the man said to go to get to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I hope he wasn't lying to us." said Sasuke trying not to smile.

"Well, well if it isn't two lost love birds who have come to the wrong neck of the woods to get lost in." said one of the ninjas who seemed to be the leader and was wearing the mark of hiding in mist.

"Shame you wont be making it to the village alive..." as soon as he said that he threw a kuni at Sakura which she easily dodged, but in the simple act of dodging it she gave away their little charade that they were just lost travelers and exposed who they really were.

"Watch it, these guys ain't what they seem, she dodged that kuni with ease. They must be ninja sent from the Village Hidden in the Leaves like the last ones, lets hope these two are more fun than the others." said the rouge ninja with a laugh.

The rouge ninja made some hand signs and twenty clones appeared all attacking at once, Sakura drew six shuriken and threw them at the clones hitting some and making them disappear then pulled the wires she had attached to them, getting the rest.

Sasuke who had averted back to his original form ran at the ninja who made the clones and made the hand signs for the "Phoenix Flower Justsu" shooting many different flame petals at the ninja.

"I don't think so..." said the rouge ninja doing some hand signs, then making a wall of water appear in front of the flames. "Ha!! That should stop that...WHAT!? Suriken in the flames...NOOO!!" The shuriken hit the rouge ninja in the head, chest and the stomach and he fell to the ground dead.

The other ninjas, who while Sasuke was fighting their leader, had tried to take Sakura down because they thought that she was the weaker one, but instead they got a very big surprise.

"Why is it that men seem to think that just because I'm a girl I'm the weaker one??" asked Sakura with a mischievous smile on her face as she punched the ground causing it to split and send rocks flying at the mist ninjas.

She had either killed or knocked out all the ninjas that were stupid enough to try to fight her, and the others who had held back to watch were now either running in fear or to shocked to move, and those ones were easily taken care of.

"Too easy, what fun is it when they don't fight at 100 percent, just because I'm a girl??" said Sakura in a disappointed tone. "Well lets just head home then, our work here is done." with that said they jumped up into the trees and started off to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4: Out With THE BOYS?

**Chapter Four: Out with the...Boys??**

Sakura and Sasuke finally got back to Konohagakure a little before midnight and headed straight to the Hokages office to turn in their reports, then headed home for a well earned nights sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura awoke the next morning to her phone ringing. "Who in their right mind would be calling me at..." she looked over at the clock "NOON!?" Dammit I over slept." jumping out of bed she picked up the phone and started rummaging through her closet for something to throw on.

"Hello??"

"Hey Sakura its Ino. I was wondering if you had died or something, but seeing as you answered the phone... anyways, hey do you want to go to the movies tonight with me and the girls??" asked Ino enthusiastically.

"Ah...sure why not... so when do you want to meet??" asked Sakura wiggling into a pair of worn and torn, old jeans.

"Is seven okay?" asked Ino.

"Yeah...uh...seven is just fine, so... see you then." said Sakura pulling on a purple tank top.

"Okay see you then...Bye Sakura!" and with that said Ino hung up.

"Well at least I have something fun to look forwards to tonight, instead of channel flipping and falling asleep on the couch." said Sakura with a sigh while making her breakfast.

When her breakfast was made she sat down in front of the television brought out her pink journal and started to write...

**Getting Over You!**

I was finally starting to get over you.

But seeing you again is making it so hard for me.

Every time that you smile those feelings try to return.

But I just want to forget you and get rid of all this hurt.

You've broken my heart one to many times.

Its over, I'm through with these feelings I've had for you.

I just want to forget you and all the pain you've caused.

But every moment I'm around you makes it worse.

I loved you and got extremely hurt.

And then when I was finally starting to get over you.

You return and the pain starts getting worse.

That's it, I can't stand it, loving you is a curse.

Good-bye my love, you should know that this hurts!

After she finished writing she put the journal away and finished her breakfast.

"Well what should I do now??" said Sakura trying to think of something to pass the time. "I know I'll go do some training and maybe go see what Naruto is up to." with her plan set she headed off to the training grounds for a good workout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she got to the training grounds she disided to do target practice, clone sparing and also work on some new jutsu.

She trained for around five hours and was completely wiped out by the time she got home so she just took a nice hot hour long shower.

After her shower Sakura went into her closet to find something cute to wear to the movies.

She ended up wearing a black skin tight long sleeved shoulder less top that stopped right over her bellybutton, a blue jean mini skirt with three red silk ruffles on the bottom, black 3 inch heels, a chain choker with a shuriken charm and dangly kuni earrings.

"And to think it only took me forty-five minutes to put together this outfit..." said Sakura with a sigh grabbing her purse and heading towards the door.

"Looks like I wont have enough time to go see Naruto..." said Sakura looking down at her watch, "but I had better hurry if I don't want to be late!" with that said she opened the door and left, the door slamming shut behind her with a (Snap!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sakura, hurry up the movie is about to start!!" yelled Ino at Sakura who had just turned the corner.

"I'm hurrying dammit keep you shirt on!! No please... literally keep your shirt on!!" said Sakura with a smile

"Ha Ha very funny... now instead of trying to be a comedian why don't you get your big butt over here and help us pick a movie to watch... before they close the ticket booth!!" said Ino trying way to hard to be serious.

"Hey I don't have a big butt!!" snapped Sakura.

"Okay sorry... so what do you guys wanna watch??" asked Ino.

"Lets watch an Action flick." said Tenten punching the air.

"Lets watch a R-Romance." said Hinata blushing shyly.

"Lets watch a Horror Movie." said a male voice from behind them with a evil. "WHAHAHA."

"AAAHHHH!!"" screamed all the girls.

"Ha ha...hey girls calm down, its only me." said the male voice putting his arm around Hinata's waist and giving her a little squeeze.

"NARUTO!? You scared us half to death you idiot." said Ino wanting to just reach out and strangle him to death.

"NARUTO YOU MORON!! I'M GONNA THROTTLE YOU!!" screamed Sakura bringing her fist down hard on Naruto's head four times.(one for each one of the girls.)

"What the heck Sakura I was only joking...JEEZE lighten up!! So have you girls decided what movie we're watching yet??" asked Naruto curiously, the rest of the guys slowly starting to show up behind him.

"Wait... what... I thought that this was just us girls... Ino!!" said Sakura turning towards her friend with a confused look on her face.

"Oh...did I forget to tell you we invited the guys??" said Ino trying to play innocent, and failing miserably.

"No you conveniently left that little piece of information out!!" said Sakura angrily.

"Oops sorry... your not mad are you??" asked Ino cautiously.

sigh "No... but next time at least warn me, okay??" said Sakura in a pouty kind of tone.

"Of course.. now what movie should we watch?" said Ino reaching out to grab Shikamaru's (who had just arrived) hand, pulling him closer.

"Hey where is Neji?? asked Tenten a worried look on her face.

"Right here... sorry I'm late." said Neji going over to Tenten and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I actually liked Naruto's idea to watch a scary movie." said Sakura with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah." agreed everybody.

"Then its settled." said Naruto. "Come on lets by our tickets, quick before they close."

After they all bought their tickets, they went into the theater and found their seats... well, all except Sakura who had went to buy everyone popcorn, candy and drinks. When she finally got back everyone almost attacked her to get their stuff. Once everyone had their things Sakura looked for a open seat and found the only one left which was right next to...

"Sasuke!? W-What the hell are you doing here?? asked Sakura a look of utter shock on her face.

"I came to see a movie... why? Can't I act like a normal person every once in a while and go out to see a movie??" asked Sasuke_.'Wow she looks...no stop thinking like that even if she looks... NO!!'_

"What are you doing here??" he asked.

"Out to see a movie with everyone, who conveniently paired off and left me to have to sit next to you through out the movie!" said Sakura point blunt. 'Great now if I get scared I'm gonna reach out and accidentally grab his hand or something.' thought Sakura.

_Lighten up your next to Sasuke Uchiha in a dark movie theater... just think of all the possibilities._ Said inner Sakura dreamily with a wicked laugh.

'No way nuh-uh, not in a million...' but the damage had already been done and in the very dim light Sakura turned a very deep shade crimson.

Sitting down Sakura tried very hard to pretend that Sasuke wasn't there but that only made it worse. (if that was even possible.)

The movie started and they got about half an hour through it before the first incident. Something scary happened on the screen, Sakura let out an "Eep!" and accidentally grabbed Sasuke's hand without realizing it and held onto it for the next twenty minutes or so, before realizing what she had done.

Sasuke who incidentally knew what had happened just let Sakura hold on to his hand until she removed it, afterwards he actually missed the warmth of holding her hand in his. _'Hm I wonder what else is going to happen tonight??_' he thought laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the movie ended Sakura bolted for the door reaching it before everyone else. She headed outside and didn't even wait for the others to come out she just headed off towards the nearest park.

"Sakura where are you going??" asked Ino who was chasing after her with a couple of the others not to far behind her.

"I'm just gonna go... sit in the park." when they finally caught up to her she was standing next to a giant oak tree in the middle of the park.

"Sakura whats going on??" asked Ino in a worried voice.

"Sasuke was in there... and I ended up having to sit next to him, I've had enough of him, to last eighteen lifetimes." complained Sakura up at the sky.

"OOOHHH!!Dammit!!" she said punching the tree causing it to splinter into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"Wow Sakura... just calm down before you hurt someone..." said Ino trying to calm her down.

"Yeah Sakura please just calm down... now what's wrong??" asked Naruto finally catching up to them and trying to be helpful.

"Naruto didn't you notice that Sasuke was in there, or were you to busy making out with Hinata??" yelled Sakura at Naruto venting some of her anger towards him.

"I-I... no I didn't see him, and what I do with Hinata is our business not yours!!" said Naruto calmly.

"Oh yeah, great all my friends end up HAPPY and in love while I end up single, CrAzY and hating the only guy I ever fell for, who just happens to be the exact same guy that tried to kill me nearly a few years ago...great, just GREAT!!" said Sakura who was nearly on the verge tears and had completely lost her mind.

"Sakura please just calm down your starting to scare us." said Ino who was scared that Sakura might lung at her and try to kill her at any minute.

"JUST STARTING TO SCARE YOU?? YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN SCARED A LONG TIME AGO INO!! said Sakura with a frightening laugh.

"I'm sorry for this Sakura." said Naruto lunging at her, hoping that he could subdue her and stop her from doing anything rash.

"Ha ha fool, try all you want but I'm not as weak as I once was." said Sakura with a crazy look in her eyes.

"Your right, but then again neither am I." said a male voice from behind her just before hitting her in the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious and catching her just as she started to fall.

"What the...Sasuke!?" said Naruto with a look of utter shock on his face.

"I'll take her home, you guys just go... have some fun. She'll be just fine, so don't worry." said Sasuke who had come out of the theater just in time to see Sakura shatter the tree she punched into hundreds of tiny pieces and to hear her little outbreak.

_'So she's still single, thinks she's gone crazy,(even though really she's just overly stressed.) and hates the only guy she ever loved. I'm guessing that she was talking about me, so she still hates me..._(sigh) _well I can't blame her, I'd hate me too if I was in her position.'_ thought Sasuke who was jumping over buildings carrying Sakura bridal-style back to her apartment.

"You know you have more problems than anyone should be able to handle, and yet... your so calm most of the time, I bet that you've been avoiding your heartache for so long that it just finally caught up with you... and you just couldn't handle it. Sakura I'm sorry that all I cause for you is pain and heartache, but I promise that if you just give me a chance... I'll make up for everything." said Sasuke to the still unconscious Sakura.

Once Sasuke finally got Sakura back to her apartment he took her directly into her bedroom and placed her on the bed, then he took off her shoes and tucked her in under the covers.

Looking down at her, he moved a stray strand of hair away from her face and laid his hand gently on her hair.

"You know Sakura even after I left...even after I had tried to completely forget Konohagakure and everyone here...you where the one person I just couldn't forget, I guess that's because even though I pretended not to care and acted like you meant nothing to me, I had actually fallen for you, and it tore me up inside to leave you, but I had no choice. But now that I'm back I promise to never leave you again...no matter what!!" said Sasuke looking down at the cherry haired kunochi whom he had learned to love so much in his long absence.

Leaning down he kissed her gently on the cheek and left her apartment quietly so as to not wake her.

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter 5: Night of the Ninjas Ball

**Chapter Five: Night of the Ninjas Ball!!**

Sakura awoke the next morning with a stiff neck and had very little memory of what had happened the night before except that she had this nagging feeling that something bad had happened. She was also wondering why she wore her cloths from yesterday to bed.

"Oh well, so what do I have planned for today??" she said going over to the calendar to see if anything important was happening today. "The annual Ninjas Ball is...TONIGHT!?" said Sakura shocked that it had snuck up on her like this.

_I hope that we get to dance with Sasuke._ said inner Sakura in the happiest high-pitched voice she could muster sounding like Sakura's twelve year old self.

'Oh get over him, he's nothing more than another good looking moron and that's all!!' said Sakura to her dreaming inner self.

_So you admit that he is good looking??_ teased inner Sakura.

'N-No I was just saying...never mind it would take all day to explain to you!! DAMMIT!!' complained Sakura.

"I'd better go find what I'm going to wear tonight, it needs to be fancy but not too fancy...Hm... that's it!! I know exactly what to wear." said Sakura running off to her closet to find her outfit and get it ready.

By the time Sakura had her outfit picked out it was nearly time to get going, so she went and took a quick shower then fixed her hair.

She wore her hair curled to the point that it had lots of bounce, shine, looked great, and still looked long, then she put on a light metallic blue headband to keep most her hair (except her bangs) out of her face, afterwards she went and put on her dress.

It was a floor length, silk, baby blue strapless dress and the shoes were white 2 inch open toed heels. Then she put on her dangly crystal cherry earrings, diamond choker, and a sapphire ring on her right middle finger and on her left wist she wore a silver barbwire bracelet with dull points so it can't engrave into the skin.

She looked her self over, grabbed her shawl, and then headed for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sakura arrived at the Ninjas Ball she was in complete awe... everything looked as if it was from within a dream. Lots of people had already arrived and more were arriving every minute.

"Sakura... are you feeling better??" asked Ino who had just spotted Sakura and came over cautiously.

"I guess... my neck is a little stiff but I can't seem to remember much..." said Sakura rubbing her neck and looking around to see who else had already shown up.

"Well looks like your back to normal... last night you looked like you had lost your mind and were gonna try to kill someone, then when we tried to help you just freaked out even more... its a good thing Sasuke was there..."

"WHAT!? What do you mean its a good thing Sasuke was there??" asked Sakura so loudly that almost everyone had heard her.

"Well... he's the one that stop you before you hurt someone... and he even carried you back to your place. It was really romantic don't you think." said Ino smiling slightly then she walked off to let Sakura think to herself.

'He carried me home... maybe he does care' thought Sakura calmly.

_Yeah... now you figure it out!!_ said inner Sakura with a angry, _Hump!!_

'Oh just stop your complaining, I've actually seen it for a while I just didn't want to believe it!!' said Sakura to her inner self.

"May I have this dance?" asked a male voice that brought Sakura back into the real world, where the music had already started to play.

"Huh??" said Sakura looking around for the owner of the voice and finally found him.

"I said... may I have this dance, Sakura?" asked Kakashi smiling down at Sakura through the mask he always wore.

"Yes, you may." said Sakura with a smile.

She grabbed Kakashi's hand and then they went out onto the dance floor. A slow dance was playing and they glided beautifully across the floor.

"Remember not to let your hand drop Kakashi-sensei." teased Sakura mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"UUUHHHH... just take all the fun out of dancing with one of the prettiest girls in the room. Don't worry I'll keep my hands to myself. Promise!!" said Kakashi playfully smiling at her through his mask.

When the song ended Kakashi bowed and thanked her for the dance, then went to a table at which he could read his favorite book Come Come Paradise.(that he never left home without.)

Sakura went to an empty table to sit down and rest for a while. She sat out for about three songs and had many different requests to dance, some which she accepted and others which she denied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then later on the DJ said that this song was a girls can't refuse song and that every one was expected to be out on the dance floor.

The song came on and everyone started to pair off... Hinata and Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, and many others.

'I wish someone would ask me to dance, this is one of my favorite songs...' thought Sakura sadly.

"Would you like to dance??" asked a voice from behind her.

She turned around to look at the person who had asked and it was Sasuke.

"Well, I guess... the DJ did say that girls can't refuse so..." she said quietly a look of slight grief evident on her face. She got up and he lead her out to the dance floor, he gently put his hands on her hips and she in turn put her hands on his shoulders.

"You look stunning." said Sasuke quietly to Sakura with a loving smile.

"T-Thank you??" stammered Sakura with a slight blush stunned that Sasuke had actually said that. "You don't look half bad yourself." she said just over a whisper.

'Maybe he isn't... as bad as I thought.' thought Sakura to herself.

_You think!!_ said inner Sakura in a finally you get it, kind of tone.

They started dancing and slowly Sakura started to relax, she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and laid her head gently against his chest listening to his heartbeat as they danced.

'Please don't let this be a dream.' thought Sakura.

_If it is I'll make sure to not pinch you!!_ said inner Sakura winking with a smile.

Soon they were moving as one and the rest of the world just melted away, they were the only two beings there and being together just felt so right. Eventually the song ended and they slowly separated, just looking at each other, both wishing that the song had never ended.

"Wow that was..." started Sakura.

"Magical??" interrupted Sasuke quietly looking down at her with a smile that only held love in it .

Sakura who snapped back to her senses realized that she was falling for him faster than a boulder to the bottom of a lake.

"I-I'm sorry I've got t-to go..." stammered Sakura moving away from him as quickly as she could.

Sasuke had a look of utter shock, yet understanding on his face. _'She still isn't ready to admit to the feelings that we both felt tonight. Oh well...'_ thought Sasuke looking towards the direction that Sakura was disappearing into.

Looking down Sasuke brought a card out of his jacket and looked it over...(You are invited to Sakura Haruno's Sweet Sixteenth Birthday, this Saturday. Don't be late.)

Naruto had handed this invitation to him when he had entered the room, about three minutes before he had asked Sakura to dance with him. _'Looks like I'm gonna need to find her a gift, but what?? Hm... I've got it...'_ He left the dance before he forgot his great idea for a gift and went to buy it before all the stores closed for the night.

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. Chapter 6: Best Birthday Ever

**Chapter Six: Best Birthday Ever!!**

Sakura who couldn't get to sleep after she went home, had stayed up watching tv almost all night but finally fell asleep at five thirty in the morning and got a good eight hours of sleep, only waking up because the phone was ringing louder than normal she reached for where the phone usually was and seemed to only grab air.

"Where... is that...(YAWN)... god damn phone??" mumble Sakura rubbing her eyes and wiping drool from her mouth.

_(RRRIIINNNGGGGGGGGG)_

Eventually the phone stopped ringing and she just laid back down not even bothering to look at the clock, since she really didn't care what time it was, just as long as she got to sleep some more. Then just as she was starting to fall back asleep, the phone started to ringing again even louder than before.

It shocked her so much that she jumped up and fell off the couch, she lifted up one of the pillows to cover her head and there was the phone ringing to the point that it nearly fell off the couch.

"H-Hello??"

"Sakura its me Ino, were you...were you still sleeping??" asked Ino through the phone.

"Yes... actually I was!! Why are you calling me right now Ino??" asked Sakura trying to suppress a "YAWN" and failing.

"Because your party is in like three hours and I wanted to make sure you didn't try to sleep through it..." said Ino in an as a matter of fact kind of tone.

"What!? The party is in three hours... I better start getting ready!! I'll talk to you later Ino, I've got to go."

"Bye Sakura."

"Yeah... see ya." with that said Sakura hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower and do her hair.

When she finished her hair it was curly and held up by a big hair clamp, her hair fell down in little ringlets over the clamp that bounced with her every move and there were two strands of hair that hung down on each side of her face. She made some finally adjustments to her hair then went to go find her out fit.

When she was all dressed and about to leave she was wearing a pink and black horizontally stripped strapless dress with a little pink bow on the top left side and her favorite pair of black open toed high heels.

For accessories she wore some dangly diamond teardrop earrings, a thin silver box chain necklace with diamond cherry pendant, her silver barb wire bracelet, and a big silver ring with pink and black stones in it on her thumb.

All in all she was going to be the center of attention no matter what. She glanced at the mirror then headed for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura pushed open the doors and was blown back by the loud "Happy Birthday Sakura" she was getting from everyone at once.

Everyone she knew was there and they were all rushing up to her saying "Happy Birthday" and to give her their best wishes.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan." said Naruto coming up to her and giving her a big bear hug.

"Thank you...N-Naruto. You...you ,can let go of me now...I can't breath." said Sakura her face starting to turn purple.

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan." he said finally letting go of her.

"The place looks great, Naruto how did you guys get it looking so wonderful?" asked Sakura looking around in awe and completely happy that Naruto had finally let go.

"Lets just say that, it took a long time to get this done, I'm just happy that you like it so much." said Naruto smiling and scratching his head in that oh so Naruto way that no one could ever forget.

"Sakura, hey Sakura come over here will you?" asked Ino from across the room.

"Excuse me Naruto but Ino needs me for something." said Sakura walking away towards Ino, but before getting all the way over there stopping to talk to Neji and Tenten. "Hey Neji, Tenten have you to decided when the wedding is yet??"

"Yes we have, its set for next Valentines Day, and I want you to be one of my brides maids Sakura." said Tenten smiling then turning to kiss Neji who was also smiling and looking down at the woman he loved more than life itself.

'Now why couldn't I find love and happiness like them??' thought Sakura miserably to herself.

_Maybe because you pushed away all the men that have ever liked you including Sasuke, the only man you ever truly loved._ said inner Sakura in an annoyed tone.

'Shut up you have no idea what your talking about. So just SHUT THE HELL UP!!' cried Sakura at her inner persona.

Sakura heard the doors to the kitchen open and turned around to see them bringing in a giant cake covered in roses and cherry blossoms. Everyone started singing Happy birthday and when they finished Naruto said loudly "Time to cut the cake."

As soon as he said that Rock Lee popped up out of the cake and said "Happy Birthday Sakura!!" Then he started singing "I'm to sexy for my shirt..." and started trying to take off his shirt.

"Oh my..." said Sakura looking as through she was going to faint from embarrassment.

Ino (who had a look of utter shock on her face) picked up the top of the cake and slammed it down on Lee's head, shoving him back into the cake and turned around to look at Naruto (who had been laughing hysterically the entire time.)

"Naruto is this your idea of funny?? Well it ain't, now bring in the real cake and stop joking around. Idiot!!" yelled Ino with a look of murder in her eyes.

So Naruto brought in the real cake and helped Lee out of the other so he could also enjoy himself at the party .

After everyone had cake Ino declared that it was time to open the presents. "Here Sakura open mine first." she handed Sakura her present. Sakura opened it and it was a golden charm bracelet with kuni, shuriken, heart, and cherry charms and it had a pink crystal S on it.

Then after everyone had given her their gifts, people went off in their own directions to talk and dance and do what ever else.

Sasuke (who had been sitting over by a window) saw that Sakura was now alone and went over to her before anyone could show up that would ruin his chance of giving her his gift in private. "Happy Birthday Sakura I didn't know what to get... but I hope you like it anyways." as soon as he said that and had given her his gift he walked off and went outside into the garden and off towards the lake.

Sakura opened the gift and looked down at it, a tear falling down her face. It was a golden locket with her initials diagonally engraved on the front with a pink diamond in between them.

She opened the locket and saw a picture of the old team on the inside then she read the inscription on the other side... _**Sakura, may your birthday be as perfect as you are beautiful. -Sasuke Uchiha. **_

She then looked at the card it said... Sakura I know that you still feel upset about what happened four years ago, but maybe this will help, the locket has a secret compartment behind the inscription. Read what's inside then come find me if you feel the same.

She open the compartment and took out a folded up sheet of paper, she unfolded it and it said...

**To Make Her Love Me!!**

_You waved your hand and it was_

_Done_

_Said let it be and there it was_

_A mountain so high _

_It broke through the sky_

_A canyon so deep_

_It'd bring a man to his knees_

_I've seen what you can do _

_I've seen you make miracles_

_And hopeless dreams come true_

_You made the heavens and the stars_

_Everything- come on, how hard _

_Could it be _

_To make her love me_

_I said some things I shouldn't have_

_Tried everything to win her back_

_I'm human I messed up_

_s she gone, are we done_

_Forgiveness, another chance_

_That's all I want, its in your hands_

_I've seen what you can do _

_I've seen you make miracles_

_And hopeless dreams come true_

_You made the heavens and the stars_

_Everything- come on, how hard _

_Could it be _

_To make her love me_

_I've seen what you can do _

_I've seen you make miracles_

_And hopeless dreams come true_

_You made the heavens and the stars_

_Everything- come on, how hard _

_Could it be _

_To make her love me_

_To make her love me- Yeah Yeah_

_To make her love me._

When she finished reading she couldn't believe it, he felt the same way, but for how long, why, he always seemed to think that she was just an annoying pest.

When she looked up from the note she noticed that she was crying. She then went outside trying to make it seem like she was only going out there for some air and that she wasn't really crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she got outside she looked around for Sasuke and saw him sitting under a cherry tree at the waters edge looking out over the lake. Taking a deep breath she went over towards him and sat down beside him.

"Do you really feel that way Sasuke??" she asked quietly looking out over the lake wishing that she could just become part of its cool waves of green that were so steady and peaceful.

"Yes I do feel that way Sakura. Don't look so surprised, every moment I've spent with you over the last week have made me feel whole again, it just feels so right being with you." he said looking off towards the sunset then back at her.

"You can't deny that you didn't feel anything last night when we danced together and we both know it." said Sasuke gently putting his hand under her chin to make her look up at him and into his eyes that told her that everything he had just said was the truth.

"Sakura you and I both know that we were made for each other." he said looking at her with a loving smile.

'Wow he's serious, and he's completely right.' thought Sakura to herself.

_Told you so..._ said inner Sakura with a triumphant smile.

"S-Sasuke I-I..." Stammered Sakura.

"No you don't have to say anything Sakura, I know that you were just scared that if you got to close then you would just end up getting hurt again, but I don't want to hurt you. Far from it, actually I want to help you forget all of the pain."

'Sasuke... thank you.' thought Sakura.

"Sakura... I love you." and as soon as he finished saying that he brought their lips together in a kiss that held all the passion that they had been hiding or suppressing for each other over the years. Any pain that was still in Sakura's heart melted away as she put her heart and soul into returning the heat that was in that kiss she shared with Sasuke on her sixteenth birthday.

'Best Birthday Ever...' she thought as they deepened the kiss even more, and the cherry blossoms started falling all around them making it an moment worthy of a romance novel.

**End of Chapter 6 (and of the Story.)**


End file.
